Together
by IronStuddedStar
Summary: How can he be gone, how are we going to survive this? They will find strength after tragedy, love from pain and hope with every bright new day. This is a Lalu story with some Lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello Lovely People! This is a story after the Tartarus arc but is very much my own creation. I do not own Fairy Tail or any of these characters, they all belong to the wonderful Hiro Mashima. I hope you all will enjoy this battle of a romance and I welcome any and all reviews.**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**IronStuddedStar**_

It has only been a few days since Lucy saved the Fairy Tail mages from their prison. A few days since she was saved by her family, but only a day since Wendy convinced all of the guilds to work together and save the world from F.A.C.E. Wendy had just enough strength to heal the worst of Lucy's wounds so she was healed but sore. After the destruction of all of F.A.C.E everyone had split up again, she had attempted to go home… but found that there was no apartment to call home. As she stumbles down the road towards her destroyed guild hall she thought back on everyone and where they were. Laxus and the Raijinshu went out to search for Master. Natsu, Gajeel, Happy and Levy went to search for the missing Lily and Lisanna. Juvia and Elfman went to search for Gray, who never came back from his fight. Erza was off somewhere finding Jellel or helping him with something. She knew that people were all over the place looking for others that have been blown around Fiore because of the fighting but all she could think about was the loss of Aquarius. She stops at what used to be the entrance of Fairy Tail. Thinking of all the fun memories that happened there, when all their family was safe and at home. This place was her home, though most of it sits in ashes it will still be their safe haven. 'We will fix this, Master will come back and he can make this alright.' "It's a sad sight to see but we will all be together soon enough" a soft voice jostled Lucy from her thoughts. "O Mira, I just hope everyone is alright" the sad blonde looks into the soft eyes of the eldest take-over mage. "For now we can only stay strong and believe in our nakama. Though we are not all together right now we will be real soon, I need you to follow me Lucy. The mages that are in town are all meeting at Laxus's house, there is some very important news that needs to be heard" Mira grasps Lucy's hands and leads her into the woods surrounding the guild. Lucy knew something was off with Mira, she has always been the care-giver in the guild but there was a look of disbelief in her eyes.

Walking up a gravel path there was a large wooden house at the end. It was two stories and absolutely beautiful! The house was in the middle of a clearing with a small creek running along the left side of the property. Mira lead her right up to the front door and walks inside. The inside of the house lived up to the beauty out front, the floors were hard wood and the walls a warm coffee color. She was surprised that the house was all brown and reds seeing as Laxus always seemed to wear black. Walking into the living room Mira let go of Lucy's hand and went to tend to people's needs, serving drinks and such. Around the room she could see the Raijinshu sitting on the couch talking, Cana in the corner and surprisingly not drinking, Alzack and Bisca in the corner. Stepping into the room Laxus cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Uh, thanks for coming today everyone. I know these past few days have been really rough for us all but there is something I need to inform you. We found Gramps, but he is gone… I'm sorry but he's... He's... Dead." Laxus looked up at all the shocked faces trying his hardest to not break himself. "I know this comes as a surprise but we need to stay strong and we need to pull this guild together... But we also need to read his will."

His words replay in my mind, 'how could he be gone. How are we going to survive this time.' The tears started to flow from her chocolate eyes and she searches the room. She locks eyes with Laxus and her world stood still, there were no tears in his eyes but the sorrow that they held could crush the world. She could see that this was taking all of his control, she couldn't image how he was able to do it. Master was his last relative if you don't count his evil father. All she wanted to do was to say something comforting to him, but coming from personal experiences with her mother she knew that nothing would help. As Lucy was lost in her thoughts Laxus had begun reading the will his grandfather had left. It stated that his personal savings would go to the guild, which is helpful seeing as it was destroyed, all his personal books should be split between Freed and Levy, and his weapons were to be split between Erza, Alzack and Bisca. All of his personal items were to be given to Laxus to do what he sees fit with them. "And lastly for my final act of Master of Fairy Tail, I hereby appoint Laxus Dreyar the seventh Master of Fairy Tail." Laxus finishes the will and without even looking up, walks out of the room, up the stairs and slams the door to his bedroom behind him.

The rest of the members looked around in shock, it was no wonder that Laxus would be the next master but his reaction was a little worrying. Mira was the first to move, she instantly puts a smile on her face and starts cleaning. She carefully picks up the will and finds a small envelop with Lucy's on it. "Um Lucy I believe this is for you" She hands the letter to her. "Um thanks Mira! I think I'm going to go read this in the kitchen." Lucy walks off to the other side of the house to the kitchen, thankfully it wasn't hard to find due to the open layout of the house. 'This handwriting is Masters… but why would he leave this for me. I don't want this, he should have left this for someone else. Like Mira or Erza... .' She traces her hand across the smooth white envelope, taking her nail she slowly rips a perfect line across the top and removes letter. Taking a deep breath she begins reading…

"My Dearest Lucy,

If you are reading this it means I have departed before I had the chance to speak to you myself. Firstly, do not cry my child. I have lived a full and happy life, I regret nothing and cherish every moment you brats have given me. You may be wondering why I had decided to write you letter out of everyone and it is simple darling… I need a favor keep smiling Lucy. You are the light the guides this guild. It is your optimism that encourages everyone around you to keep trying. We all know your life might have seemed spoiled but you have faced some of the worst circumstances and have always come out stronger. Right now this guild is torn apart and it is people like you and Mira that will hold it together. There is one more part to my favor, stay with Laxus. He will not take this well and will most likely try to block everyone out. Stand by his side, remind him of the good in people. This will not be easy, he will most likely try to push you away, but you must stay. Remind him of how much he has changed and keep him grounded. I know you will achieve great success as you one of the strongest mages I have ever met. Now show the world your strength.

Always with you in spirit,

Master Makarov Dreyar

Her world was crumbling around her, her team wasn't here and now Master wanted her to support Laxus. Without thinking she turns and heads up the stairs towards Laxus's room. She followed the noise, finding Freed standing outside Laxus's door wishing for him to open the door. Lucy pushes past and opens the bedroom door, finding it unlocked. "Lucy-san please leav…" the door slammed in Freed's face and locked as Lucy stepped into the spacious master bedroom. Looking around the room is decorated in yellow, blacks and shinning silver. 'Now this is what I expected to see in The Laxus Dreyar's house.' Stopping her thoughts she is met with a shocked look from the lightning slayer. He is sitting on a king size bed with silky black sheet, head resting in his hands. Gathering as much courage as she can, Lucy walks over to his bed and sits next to him. "Look Blondie I don't really feel up to talking right now" snaps the startled newest master. She turns her head and looks straight into his eyes and wraps her arms around him. She didn't say a single word, just held him. It took only a few minutes until Laxus collapsed in her arms, they fell backwards onto the bed with Laxus's head resting on Lucy's stomach. After several minutes of silence with Lucy's running her fingers through his hair she whispers just loud enough for him to hear "We will get through this, together we will."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hell all you lovely people! I am o so very sorry that this has taken so long! I want you all to know that I have not forgotten about this story and I will continue to write it. Please understand though that I have a very demanding job, university load and a lot happening in my family. All good things, just very demanding. Please keep reviewing because I absolutely love reading them! To make up for the long wait I made an extra-long chapter. Keep on being fabulous!**_

_**XOXO,**_

_**IronStuddedStar**_

It seemed like forever since Lucy or Laxus had moved but they knew that they couldn't hide away in his bedroom forever. Lucy was the first to make a move, standing up and forcing Laxus to sit up as well

"Come on now, Laxus. It's time to introduce the guild to its next master, they need to be able to look to someone for strength and right not that strength has to be you."

Heading towards door she was stopped when his hand grabbed her wrist. Looking over her shoulder, she could see the worry in his eyes.

"What if I can't do it, I'm not ready for this" he pleaded.  
Turning back around she put her hands on either side of his face allowing for her face to be inches away from his.

"He wouldn't have chosen you if he knew you weren't ready. You can do this, Laxus. You are the strongest man I know and will make a wonderful master" she smiled a heartwarming grin, grabbed his hand and led him out and down the stairs.

The blonde duo was met with a busy living room, Mira was running around and making everyone there take part. Mira stops in the kitchen and turns to the two when they reach the bottom of the stairs.

"Before you start worrying, I have already made preparations for Master Markov and we will be leaving for Tenrou Island in two days."

"Thank you Mira, well with that handled I guess I need to start planning how to rebuild the guild. Do you know where Reedus is?"

Laxus's words came out slow and calm, it was obvious that he was struggling to keep his composure but it only mattered that he was trying.

"O Yes, I will send Alzack and Bisca to bring him here" Mira turns and heads into the living room where most of the guild members were still camping out.

Laxus led Lucy into the kitchen with their fingers interlocked. His eyes glance down and smile at how nice it felt to have her small hand in his own. He didn't know what feelings he had towards his busty companion, hell he didn't want to try and figure that out right now, but without her standing next to him.. He knew he would fall. Looking back up he sees her warm brown eyes gazing back at his, "Are you hungry Laxus?"  
Blinking away his thoughts he answers her with a grumble.

"HAHAHAH!" The blondes were snapped out of their own world with the booming sound of Bixlow.

Turning their heads they see the Raijinshu sitting around the kitchen table, Bixlow was laughing with his tongue sticking out. Evergreen and Freed were staring at the odd couple, trying to hold back their own giggles.

"Damn Laxus, didn't know you moved that fast. She goes in your room just a guild member and comes out ready to be your woman!" another loud cackle comes from Bixlow and his babies.

Laxus could feel his lightning crackle around him but before he could even strike his teammate he sees a blonde blur fly past him. Lucy had jumped into action by Lucy kicking Bixlow across the room.  
"HOW DARE YOU! You dirty pervert!" Lucy screeches at the top of her longs.

Flipping her hair over her shoulder she looks back and Laxus "I need to go out for a bit, I'm going to go see what I can salvage from my old apartment."

"That's fine blondie, I need to speak to Freed and Reedus about making plans for the new guild. You will come back here right?"

He strolls across and picks up her hands in his as he speaks.

"Of course, I'll be back in a little bit. I promise" smiling she gives his hands a squeeze and turns to leave.

"O' wait up Lucy, I'll go with you!" Evergreen stands and follows Lucy out of the house.

_With Lucy and Evergreen_

Catching up to walk next to Lucy, Evergreen brings out her fan "Geeze you could have waited, you know?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. I was just worried what would happen if I stayed near Bixlow. I know he's just picking on us but it's still annoying." Lucy looks next to her and smiles at the older mage.

"So what is going on with you and Laxus?" She peered over her fan at the now blushing blonde.

"I- it's nothing. He just n-nee-needed someone to ya know.. Um be there" she fumbles on her words and looks away quickly.

"Suure, if you say so. Are you going to be staying with him as well?"

"I think so, we didn't really speak about it, but I don't think he wants to be alone right now."

The rest of the trip was silent for the two, they never were too close but maybe with Lucy's new found friendship with Laxus the girls could get closer as well. The two stopped at what used to be Lucy's apartment. The building was destroyed, her front door was blown off and there had obviously been a fire in the living room. Stepping over the debris Lucy headed towards her bedroom.

"Is there anything specifically you want me to save, Lucy?" The fairy mage asked

"There is just a few things in my room if they survived."

She opens her bedroom door and gasps. The entire room was covered, floor to ceiling, with ash. Her panic sets in and she runs to her desk, she drops to her knees and begins to dig. Under a pile of ash and with very minimum damage sat a box full of letter. The letters she writes to her parents.

"Do you mind if I ask, what are those?" Evergreen says and she helps Lucy to her feet.

"They are the letters I write my parents, it helps to think they can still help with my problems and care about my life. I know they aren't here and they can't see these but I don't know what to do if they were destroyed."

A smile graced her lips as if in all of this devastation that happened in Magnolia, everything would turn out all right with these letters. Looking around her room she spots the only other item she needed, sitting next to her coated in dust was the picture of her team. It was a picture Reedus had given her of Team Natsu. Picking up she places it in the box with her papers and turns towards the door.

"There is nothing else you want to try to save?" Questioned the other girl who just sat quietly as Lucy had walked around.

"No, maybe this is a sign that I need to make a change. Everything else can be replaced, but for now I think it's time to go back."

Walking out the girls headed back to Laxus's house.

_With Laxus_

I hated seeing her walk out that door. I know she will be back but with everything that has happened, with everyone missing there was a turning in my stomach that told me not to let her leave. Turning my attention to Freed, I take a seat and wait for Freed to tell me his plan.

"Obviously we need to try to find funds to rebuild. I was hoping Reedus could help us draw up plans that we can take to a bank and hope we can get a loan."

Freed paused and glanced at me, waiting for a response but instead I just watched as Bixlow made his way back into the room. No one spoke, Bixlow moved into the room and sat on the other side of me. My blood was still boiling from his earlier comment, yeah Blondie could take care of herself but how dare he say something like that to my woman. Without a second thought I turn and punch him in his face, knocking him out of his seat. 'Wait did I call her my woman. What the hell am I thinking!'

Turning back to Freed I continue making our plans. Bixlow eventually sits up and quietly listens. Hearing the door open my head snaps to the left expecting to see Lucy and Ever, instead Reedus walks in. It was hard keeping the growing growl contained when I saw it wasn't her. We all sat around the table and came up with a blueprint of the new guild. Of course Bixlow wanted no doors on any room, 'man he really is perverted' and Freed wanted a library twice the size. 'That might not actually be that bad, I know Lucy and the blue haired bookworm would like it.' Two hours later and we finally finished these plans. Freed had told me that it would be best if him and I were to go to the bank and try to hash this out today. Bixlow and Reedus showed themselves out as I climbed the stairs to get dressed. Entering my room I open my closet searching for my dress clothes. 'Damn I hate having to dress up.' I quickly change into a black dress pants and a tightly fitting black dress shirt. I turn to head downstairs when I head the door open again. Descending the stairs I lock eyes with my favorite blonde, she was holding a box that looks like it has seen better days.

"O Hello Lucy-san. Where did Evergreen go?" Freed had emerged from the kitchen.

"O Hi, she was feeling tired and decided to go home" Lucy turns and smiles at Freed.

"Here, allow me to take that box for you" before she can say anything Freed grabs the box and takes it into Laxus's office on the far side of the house.

I finish going down the stairs and walk up to her. Without thinking I wrap my arms around her and bring her into my chest. She hugs me back and cuddles her face into my neck. Pulling back I could tell my face was a bright red, but so was hers. I would say her face was the color of Erza's hair!

Clearing my throat "Freed and I have to go to the bank to get loans but I will be back soon. Uh.. Feel free to make yourself at home because you can just stay here as long as you like."

"Thank you very much. I really appreciate it" her blush deepens as she looks down at her feet.

Freed returned from the back and bid Lucy farewell, we headed into town.

_Lucy's POV_

After the boys left I didn't know what to do. I was left alone in the large house all by myself. Looking at the clock on the wall I could see that it was just past five in the evening. 'I guess I could make dinner for when Laxus came back.' Grabbing at her waist, she pulls out Virgo's key.

"Hello Hime, is it time for punishment?" Greeted the pink haired maid.

"O no Virgo, never. I was just wondering if you could pick me up some groceries, I was thinking of making pasta for dinner."

"Of course hime, I will be right back" with that she left and reappeared in second with a bag of ingredients.

"Thank you Virgo, that will be all for now. Also, please tell Aquarius I say hello."

With a nod the maid leaves back into the spirit world. Lucy sets the food down on the counter and gets to work making chicken alfredo.

_Laxus's POV_

It only took an hour but it felt like a lifetime. I was good to finally be home. 'I wonder what Lucy has been up to, what if she left? What if she decided to move into Fairy Hills instead? She wouldn't do that, right? Right!' Opening the door to my house I am hit with a wonderful smell coming from the kitchen. Following my nose I see Lucy standing in front of the stove humming to herself. I don't know why I felt the urge but I walked up behind her and put my hands on her shoulders.

"This smells delicious, Lucy"

"O ummm thanks Laxus's. I just figured you hadn't eaten much today and could use a home cooked meal" she turns her face to the side just enough for me to see her blush.

I turn and take a seat at the table grabbing a beer out of the fridge on the way. She is filling two plates full of pasta and sauce, then walks her way to the table. Sitting across from me we both start eating, it was a quiet dinner but a comfortable one. Once we were done I collected out plates and began to clean up.

"Laxus you don't need to do that, let me get those" she protested as she walks up behind the lightning mage.

"No need, you cooked. I'll clean. Just feel free to go upstairs and get cleaned up. There is a guest bedroom to the right of mine and a shower across the hall from that."

"Uh ok, thank you again. Sleep well, Laxus" she turns and heads upstairs.

I could hear the shower turn on by the time I finished the dishes. Walking up the stairs I go into my room and sit on the bed. My thought wandered to everything that had happened. How did I get so lucky to have Lucy just fall into my lap in this horrible time? Stripping off my shirt and pants I crawl into bed. I heard the shower turn off and Lucy heading to bed. 'The next few days are going to be the worst.'

The next morning I woke up to the sound of banging in the kitchen. I bolted up in bed wondering who was in my house, until I realized it was just Lucy. 'She must be cooking breakfast.' With that thought in mind I get up and take a shower. Once I was dressed for the day I made my way downstairs to see Lucy setting the table. She was wearing short black highwaisted shorts with a white tank top and a floral button-up over it. Her hair was glowing in the morning sun, she looked like an angel.

"Morning, Blondie" I grumped as I took my normal seat.

"You know that you are blonde too, right?" she looked at me with a small pout on her lips. 'She was so cute when she pouts. Wait did I just say cute! The Laxus Dreyar, just called this girl cute!'

"Psh, but you're like super blonde so it fits ya." 'Smooth Laxus Smooth'

Before Lucy could say anything else there was a knock on the door. She went to answer and before she even greeted them I knew it was my team.

"Good morning everyone, we were just sitting down for breakfast. Would you like to join us?" Lucy smiled brightly as she stepped aside and opened the door wide enough for them to enter.

"Thank you very much Lucy-sama." Freed greeted as he walked inside and headed toward the kitchen.

"Sup Cosplayer. Sorry for yesterday." "Yesterday, yesterday" Bixlow and his babies snuck by and sat on the far side of Laxus.

"Good morning" Evergreen just a short, sweet greeting.

I watched as Lucy came in after closing door and took her seat next to mine. The group just ate and chatted, Blondie got along with my team perfectly. It was like she was meant to be here all along. Once we were finished I heard Ever giving Freed and Bixlow a hard time for not cleaning up. I just smirked at them as Lucy chimed in with a sickly sweet voice and both men jumped into action. Snapping from my thoughts I hear Blondie talking it me.

"So Laxus, what's the plan for today?"

"Today we head to guild, and start rebuilding" I shrug and stand up.

"Alright, at least there is still enough of us around to get this done" She stands and smiles. 'Damn that smile could bring any man to their knees.'

We all left my house and headed toward the old guild. Standing around was a most of the guild, sadly most of our strong mages were still out looking for others. It took hours but with Lucy's spirits and everyone else we had gotten the work done. I couldn't imagine doing this if we weren't mages. It looked fantastic, Blondie and Ever made me agree to let them pick out the paint but the guild is still how I wanted it. It was tall, two stories like before. Instead though it was a coffee brown color with red roofs and gold accents. The inside was decorated the same way. It was going to be weird walking in those doors to sit in master's office. I'm not ready for this, to have everything under my control. I look over to Blondie, she is leaning against a tree, and sweat was rolling down her body making her skin shine even more than normal. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail, I could watch her for hours. She was just standing there, panting… panting a little too heavily. It happened in seconds, she was standing there with her three spirits around the next she was falling to the ground. I sprinted towards her and caught her inches away from the ground, I look to Loke to explain what had just happened but all her spirits had disappeared. My team ran to my side as I lifter her into a bridal style of carry,

"I guess Blondie here over did it with her magic."

Freed comes and lays a hand on her forehead,

"I believe she is just over worked, perhaps you should take her home to rest?"

"Yeah I think that's best, we'll be at my house if you guys need me" with that I turned and left, entrusting my team to finish up the guild building. Walking back to my house I looked down and saw Lucy sleeping in my arms. She had stirred just a little bit, leaving her gripping my shirt and a slight smile on her face. She looked like an angel, my angel. Reaching my front door I shifted her wait so I could open the door. Entering the house I pushed the door close with my foot and headed straight up the stairs. I laid her on my bed to sleep but before I could walk out her hand latched onto mine. 'Guess I'm layin down with her.'

Lucy's POV

I felt something soft and warm by my side and curled into it. 'Wait soft and warm… the last thing I remember was helping rebuild the guild. Where am I?!' I reach out with my hands and feel a large, broad chest, and a warm arm wrapped around her waist. Cracking open my eyes and letting my vision clean from the sleep, I look up to see Laxus sleeping soundly. 'Something must have happened for him to bring me here. I can feel that my magic is still very low, I pushed myself too hard but Laxus saved me.' Blushing I curl my head into Laxus's chest and relax. That's when I heard chuckle from above me and the chest I was using as a pillow start to shake.

"So ya really like to cuddle huh Blondie?"

Shoving Laxus back and turning away it attempt to hide my blush, "Shut up! You know you are blonde too right?"

I feel the bed shift and turn to see Laxus standing up and walking around the room. That's when I notice that we had been in his bedroom.

"Umm, thank you Laxus for taking care of me" My blush deepens as I stare intensely at the ground. I feel a hand touch the bottom of my chin, Laxus had crouched down in front of me, and tilted my chin.

"No, thank you Lucy. I don't know what I would have done these last few days without you."

"La-Laxus! Did you just call me Lucy?"

"Cha, don't expect it often, okay Blondie?"

"Okay Laxus, whatever you say" A bright smile graced my lips, I could even see a smile one on Laxus's. His face moves closer to mine, my breath hitches as our lips or almost touching. Right when I think we are about to kiss the lacrima on the other side of the room starts glowing. A growl could be heard coming from the Lightning dragon slayer, he paces over to it and with a bark answers it.

"Yes, Mira."

"O' sorry it interrupt you, master. I was just wondering if you could tell me how Lucy was doing?"

I walk up behind Laxus and sneak into the view of the lacrima, "Hello Mira! I'm feeling so much better! I'm sorry I scared everyone."

"Lucy it's good to see you up, and you're in Laxus's bedroom. I should leave now so you can finish whatever you started. Remember the boat leaves at 9 a.m. tomorrow!"

The lacrima shut off before Lucy or Laxus could deny the claim. The couple turns and see the blush gracing both faces. I turn and look at the clock on the bedside table. It was almost 7 at night. Glancing over my shoulder I tell him "I think I will go and get dinner started, is there anything you would like tonight?"

Laxus turns and follows her out of the room and down the stairs "Anything sounds good really, maybe some steaks?"

"Hmm would you grill them if I make the sides and should I cook for your team as well?"

"Yeah I'm sure they will be coming over to check up on you."

With that said they started working in the kitchen, Lucy making sides while Laxus's cooked the meat.

Laxus's POV

The evening went by smoothly. We ended up cooking together, and then my team showed up to eat with us. We chatted for a few hours, it was nice to see Lucy getting along so well with them so well I can't help but think of the future with this group. 'What if Lucy and I stayed together, would the guild succeed, could we all enjoy dinner together?' Once dinner was over and the team left, Lucy and I cleaned up and headed off to bed. She wasn't in my bed but I could hear her in the next room. I remember how it felt to have her body next to mine. She fit perfectly in my arms, the way her hair smelt of strawberries… it was intoxicating. The thought of being able to wake up next her every day, I could never be that lucky.' As he drifted off to sleep the thought of seeing Lucy next to him every morning and night made him the luckiest man in the world.

The next day the blondes woke up early. Neither said a word, just got ready for the day. Lucy was the first to be done and waiting for Laxus at the bottom of the stairs, Virgo had brought her a dress. It was just above knee length and black lace, with off the shoulder sleeves. If it wasn't for such a dark occasion she would have said this dress was simply beautiful. Her attention was drawn to the stairs as Laxus walked down, he was dressed in a well-fitting black suit. His hair was combed and he held a letter in his hand. He reached a hand out to Lucy and walked towards the docks to say final goodbye to his grandfather. The entire walk to the guild was silent, hand-in-hand the partners were nearing the front doors. Opening the doors the bar was filled, most of the members had made it back. Lucy scanned the room hoping her team had made it back but could not find a trace of them anywhere. Feeling her hand being squeezed, she looked up to see Laxus with a soft smirk on his lips. That was all she needed, the small sign gave her hope that everything would be find as long as she was by his side. Her thoughts were interrupted with the booming voice of the man beside her..

"Oi' brats! Why are you all standing around with long faces?! It's time to go say goodbye to gramps and we better do it in Fairy Tail style! So cheer up!"

With that Laxus started off toward the boat, never once letting go of Lucy's hand. Mavis knows he needs her right now. He could see the pain in her eyes but what she didn't know is that she was his strength. He can make it through today, he will be the best master he can be, as long as he had her. He just had to try, for her.

Thankfully Wendy was there to cast Troia on Laxus for the boat ride, so it was a quiet but enjoyable ride. He could see the island of Tenrou. It was the perfect spot for gramps to have his final sleep. Mira and Mavis said they had arranged everything so there was no doubt in Laxus' mind that it would be beautiful and perfect. Releasing a long sigh, Laxus headed off the boat with Lucy at his side. Glancing down he could see her smiling, it was a sad smile and she was fighting back tears. He hated to see her crying but was proud to see how well she was holding up. Once all of the members were of the boat, Mavis had appeared. Leading the way through the island Mavis had brought them to a large tree. Engraved in the tree were the date and name of the recently passed master. He couldn't believe today he was saying goodbye to his grandfather, the man who raised him… the man who gave him everything in life. Laxus felt a soft hand on his shoulder, turning around he was Lucy's bright brown eyes smiling up at him.

"It's time, Laxus" that being said she took a step back to be off to the side but still an arms-reach away. Looking around he saw the guild had formed a semi-circle around him and the tree. Unfolding the paper from his pocket he begins his speech.

"Today we say goodbye to a legend. A man who opened his heart to all of us. Markov Dreyar was not only one of the best masters Fairy Tail has ever had, he was one of the best men I have ever known. He showed us the path to light even when we only saw darkness, he saved us when we all thought we were long past lost. He was a mentor, an inspiration and a father. He didn't just build a guild, he created a family. He had the largest heart and welcomed everyone in with open arms. He forgave us, when we didn't even forgive ourselves."

Stopping to take a breath, Laxus looked up to see everyone. All eyes were on him, most of them crying but all of them with some sort of smile on their faces. Looking besides him, he saw Lucy. She was smiling with tears flowing down her cheeks, even in the worst of times she looked beautiful. Focusing back on his speech, Laxus continued.

"Though he may not here with us anymore, he will always live in our hearts. When we lose sight of the light, his spirit will guide us. His lessons will live on as we continue his dreams, Fairy Tail will thrive on. We will show the entire world that nothing can stop us, not even death with tear this family apart. So join me in sending gramps off in the only way we know how!"

Thrusting his hand up in the air in the Fairy Tail fashion, eyes closed and head facing the sky. Laxus let out with a mighty roar "Fairy Tail!" Lightning poured from his hand into the mid-morning sky. Opening his eyes he saw others magic flowing upward and lighting the sky. It looked like a rainbow coloring the pail morning, everyone was cheering and cry out their own goodbyes. As the commotion began to settle, members started heading back to the boat. Laxus just turned to stare at the tree in which his grandfather was buried. He had no idea how long he stood there but it wasn't until a small hand touched his arm that he turned to leave. Lucy and he were the last on the boat, neither of which had said a word. Sitting near the back of the boat the two sat side by side. Lucy's head was resting against his shoulder, sighing he looked down at her.

"Thank you, Lucy."

"Hmm? Di-did you just thank me…. WAHH Did you just call me by my name!" She screeched and lifted her head from his shoulder and looked into his blue eyes.

"Ya know I do know your name, even if I don't like using it… but yeah. Thank you for sticking with me these last few days. I don't think I could have made it without you."

Her eyes with glistening as she looked shocked at him. Reaching her hand up, she laid it on his cheek.

"There will never be a time that I am not next to you Laxus. I will always be here."

She leaned in and kissed him. It was light and sweet but it meant the world to both of them.


End file.
